forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
New Joint Council Charter
Category: Documents This new charter replaced the old and highly disputed previous Joint Council Charter in October of 2007. This charter had a much more libertarian and hands off approach to things. It put the focus of roleplays away from the Joint Council and into the hands of the members themselves. It also defined the limitations of the Joint Council as well as the rights of the people. When it started, it was an untested document, so only time will tell if it will work or if a more strict and dominating charter is needed. New Official Charter of the Joint Council Provision 1: Membership and Terms Section A: The Joint Council will be made up of five members selected from the Legacy Era portion of the site. Two Jedi, two Sith, and one of either as voted by popular election. Section B: Members on the Joint Council serve as long as the Joint Council allows them to. Section C: Members can be challenged by members if an abuse is alleged to have taken place. Section D: If a member is challenged, the rest of the Joint Council will conduct a public trial in which the defendant may not vote. To remove the member, three of the four or a majority of the remaining members must vote in favor of the impeachment. Section E: The Joint Council can impeach any member of its number with a majority vote in which the defendant may vote. An emergency election will be held to replace that member who will finish the term regardless of how short that will be. Section F: Inactive members may be removed at any time without other cause. Provision 2: Disputes Section A: All private disputes between members should first be handled by the members involved. Section B: If the members involved in a dispute request mediation by the Joint Council, the Joint Council may mediate and offer solutions. Section C: If an issue cannot be mediated after discussion by the Joint Council, one or both members may request a vote based on both sides of the argument. Section D: The results of the Joint Council's vote will settle the issue. Provision 3: RPG's Section A: There will be one Hyperspace for general, canon effecting RPG purposes. There will be one Personal Roleplaying forum for non-canon RPG's. Section B: When starting, RPG's that are open to other members must have a topic in the Briefing Room. The starter(s) of the RPG can admit or deny any member wishing to join. Section C: The starter(s) of the RPG has the power to determine the general outcome of the RPG should they choose to. All those involved agree to abide by those decisions upon joining the RPG. Section D: All planetary conquests of listed planets or of other people's planets must be approved and mediated by the Joint Council. Those involved may decide an outcome, but it must be approved by the Joint Council to prevent abuse. Section E: If a dispute arises over an RPG, follow the procedures in Provision 4. Provision 4: Deaths Section A: It is possible to kill another member's character. Section B: If a member is killed, they have two options: start a new character or clone themselves. Section C: If a member creates a new character, the new character loses one IC rank. This character is different and does NOT have the memories of the last character. Section D: If a member chooses to clone their character, the cost will be 20,000 GAc per clone. Members have two days to come up with the money or their essence will be lost and they must start a new character. Section E: The person that kills another character must have the express permission from that person beforehand unless both agree on a judged deathmatch beforehand. Provision 5: Duels Section A: Members have the right to determine between themselves the outcome of any duel or confrontation and not have outside interference as long as it is regarding their own characters. Section B: Members may choose to have any confrontation judged by the Joint Council. In that case, the Joint Council has the power to decide victory or loss. Section C: Members have the right to both decide upon the degree of the duel. As long as all involved are in agreement, they may choose whether maiming is allowed or even a deathmatch. Regardless, any degree may be judged by the Joint Council if desired. Provision 6: Military Forces Section A: Each member or faction may determine their own fleet sizes in all conflicts against themselves. Section B: As long as all involved are in agreement, any number of ships may be used in conflicts involving opposing members or factions. Section C: The Joint Council is the body that determines fleet sizes for conflicts between members or factions that cannot come to an agreement. Section D: Since the Joint Council must approve of all listed or other member's planets, they have the understood ability to limit excessive or illogical fleet numbers involved in conquering those planets. Provision 7: Polls and Decisions Section A: In most instances, a majority is all that is required to pass legislation. Section B: A poll or vocal vote must be in place for at least five days to be considered final unless a majority is reached before then. If a majority is not reached at the end of five complete days (to the hour), the votes are taken as is and will decide the issue. Section C: To impeach a member, at least four votes are needed including abstentions. Either Nyne or Eliana may count if needed for the number, but not to vote. Provision 8: Restrictions of the Joint Council Section A: The Legacy Joint Council may not make any ruling outside the Legacy Era. Section B: The Joint Council may not alter the core standards of the site as put in place by the owner. This includes but is not limited to: word censors, pornography, harassment based on gender or origin or beliefs, excessively graphic or crude content of posts, or potentially offensive discussions. Section C: If it is deemed necessary for the betterment of the site and both Nyne and Eliana are in agreement, a member may be censored, banned, or deleted. This is in accordance to the agreement policy that members agree to upon joining.